He Who Watches
by laal ratty
Summary: What if Darkwing Duck wasn't the only one looking out for Gosalyn? What if there was someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Darkwing Duck as much as I want to.**

**My thanks to Patricia de Lioncourt for allowing me to use 'Where his Loyalty's at' as inspiration for my piece. **

**I am English and will be using words this side of the Atlantic rather than their American counterparts. This is to avoid any confusion if I were to swap between the two due to ignorance on my part. Therefore, for example, it will be football instead of soccer ball. I will try not to use any overly English expressions.**

He who watches

The sun reflecting off the windows of the houses in the street was giving Gosalyn Mallard a headache.

"Geesh, why did I have to forget my sunglasses; they sure would be helping now." She screwed up her eyes instead, squinting against the harsh sunlight. She frowned; for a minute it had looked like there was a pair of eyes peering out through the bushes at her. When she looked again the eyes had gone so she shrugged and continued on her way to 537 Avian Way where her father was waiting for her.

He watched her pause and glance towards him. Quickly he withdrew; it wouldn't suit him if he was spotted by her. That would mean that he would have to keep his distance and take more care not to be spotted as he _really_ didn't like explaining himself to anyone _especially not_ her father. Seeing her move on he pressed himself into the bush again and followed her with his cold blue eyes. As Gosalyn turned into Avian Way these softened for a split instant and he shook his head to remove the image of red curls from his mind. He growled deep in his throat and scowled not wishing the memory of her to intrude upon the job his was pulling. He turned away and walked in the opposite direction; towards his motorbike. Climbing on he quickly revved her up and shot away.

"Dad I'm home," yelled Gosalyn as soon as she had shut the door behind her. "What's for tea? I'm starving."

"Gosalyn it's only four o' clock. You can't possibly be hungry now," Drake replied as he came into the hallway from the lounge where he had been quietly dozing before Gosalyn had woken him with her raucous shout.

"Daad it was baseball this afternoon. We thrashed the other team and now I need food. Speaking of which if it is four, how come you're still in your dressing gown? "

"I was asleep, tea won't be ready for another hour young lady, can't you wait?"

"Hey, I'm a teenager; I'm supposed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach." She tried to sneak into the kitchen to raid the biscuit tin but got stopped by Drake.

"What do you think you are doing Missy?"

"Er, getting a biscuit," she replied in mock innocence. Drake sighed and made his way over to the phone.

"Gos what pizza would you like?"

"Huh?"

"Well as I haven't even _started_ making your tea yet I'm ordering in. What pizza would you like?"

Gosalyn opened her mouth wide but was stopped by her father before she could even begin to spout out the lengthy list of her favourite pizza toppings.

"No Gosalyn you cannot have cookie dough with pineapple; try for something remotely digestible."

"Oh Daad. Okay, okay I'll have chicken supreme, geesh."

Drake smirked and finished giving their orders.

"Okay see you in ten minutes. Thank you."

"Umm Dad?"

"Yes Gos."

"Have you ever felt as though you were being followed before?"

"Me? What person alive could stalk the Masked Mallard without him noticing and subtlety turning the tables on the sneaking thief before capturing the overly curious perpetrator to outstanding applause from the grateful citizens from this fair and wondrous city?"

"So is that a yes or a no Dad?"

"Weren't you listening? That was a no. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Gosalyn bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"No reason," she said, looking at him in the eye again.

"Gos, if you're being followed?"

"Dad no one was following me, okay?"

"Okay," he replied looking at her suspiciously. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Gosalyn as Drake went to answer it and pay for their pizzas.

**My thanks to all who have read this. I haven't seen Darkwing on television for over ten years though the internet is remedying that problem. Therefore I realise that some of my characterisations may be out sometimes though I will try to be as faithful to the cartoons as I can. Please let me know if I can improve anything or if I have got any facts wrong. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkwing Duck and it's characters are owned by Disney.**

Chapter two

He was sat on his black motorbike and dressed in his 'civvies.' Normally he hated being out of his traditional costume but he had a spare set of clothes when he didn't want to be recognised and he didn't want Gosalyn to recognise him and go screaming to Daddy. In the distance he could see her coming out of the school gates and turning left - when she was supposed to be turning right.

"Damn," he muttered, leaving his bike where he was with a tracker attached he set off in the direction Gosalyn had taken. He eventually caught up with her in the park where he saw her greet the geeky kid with the glasses he sometimes saw hanging about with Dipwing Dork. He watched as she pulled out a football and started dribbling it in between the goalposts. More kids turned up and he saw one glance his way. Quickly he turned so all the kid got was a view of his back.

They stayed in the park for another hour, by the time they were leaving all his patience had gone and he was ready to break the neck of the next moron who said 'rematch.' He had been forced to walk into a newsagent and actually _pay_ for the latest issue of Firearms magazine to avoid notice by passers by. That alone had caused his blood pressure to go up. He scowled as he once again followed Gosalyn home, making sure that she didn't see him. The streets weren't _quite _deserted but as usual he didn't want to risk it having got this far. Once or twice though, he noticed that she would pause before moving on again; he had the uneasy suspicion that she knew she was being followed. Bad for him, but good for her if she could recognise that someone with nefarious intentions was following her; she would survive for longer. Of course, for once this description did not apply to him. Anything could happen to her though and he shuddered as he recalled the incident of three weeks ago. Steelbeak had finally used his brains and realised that the brat was constantly in the company of his doppelganger do-gooder too many times to be coincidence. To that end he had kidnapped her in an effort to reveal any and all information regarding the Masked Menace. When she refused Steelbeak had been about to blow her brains all over the wall, but before Steelbeak could commence in his sadistic pleasure that ego-maniac had saved her. For his impudence Negaduck had put a few dents in that metalled monstrosity of a beak before plucking off all the feathers on the top of his head. Steelbeak hadn't been seen in public since.

Coming back to himself he realised that he had lost track of Gosalyn. Furious he muttered a few choice words to himself whilst looking frantically around. Still cursing he sprinted to the corner of Avian Way just in time to see a red head dash up a drive and crash through a blue door. Wordlessly, this time, he walked back to where he had left his motorbike and pulled the traffic warden's warning off it before heading off into the better district of St Canard. He'd kill the warden later.

He put the key into the lock of his penthouse suite and opened the door. Walking inside he quickly made his way over to the bedroom and changed back into his familiar red, yellow and black costume. He frowned as he turned on the computer and pulled up the satellite live images of St Canard. A small blue dot showed in the position of Avian Way. Satisfied he lay back in his chair and started talking out loud to himself.

"By this time she will have told him about the creepy duck in black who followed her all the way from the park home. This will make things just that bit trickier. Hell, I like a challenge; bring it on Dorkwing."

**Thank you all for reading, the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish the fourth.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Daad, DAD!"

Drake, who had been dozing on the settee, leapt up with a cry and a half formed Quack Fu block before calming down enough to realise that the only danger was the possibility of a perforated eardrum due to Gosalyn's shriek.

"Whoa Gos, calm down," he shook his head to clear the ringing from it. "What's the matter?"

Gos stood there by the door, making a visible effort of calming her breathing down to normal levels.

"Dad, you know I asked you yesterday whether you had ever been followed."

"Gos, you told me nothing was the matter," Drake exploded.

"Well I didn't think anything _was _the matter," Gosalyn replied in defence. "But today"- her voice shook a little - "today I think I was being followed." She waited for the inevitable eruption of parental panic and concern. It wasn't long in coming.

"Gos are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere? Did you see who it was? Come and sit down, what a shock for you. Why didn't you tell me before? From now on I'm escorting you home missy."

"Gee Dad, I'm fine, it was some guy in dressed in black, this is the first time that I've been sure that I've been followed and I DON'T NEED AN ESCORT!"

"Gos, you've just told me that you were followed from school; from now on I'm going to pick you up in the car. End of discussion."

Gosalyn sighed; it had been a little nerve wracking when she realised for sure that she was being followed and it had led her to panic a bit, but now she was irritated and wanted payback. It would be a bit hard to achieve that with her father breathing down her neck.

"What can you tell me about the man that was following you? The smallest detail could be helpful in capturing the perpetrator of this dastardly deed."

"Well, I didn't see his face but as I've already told you, he was dressed all in black and he had a black motorbike. Oh, he had white feathers as well. Actually he was rather small; roughly your height."

Drake began to pace up and down the room, muttering to himself the facts Gosalyn had given him. He finally stopped and looked down into Gosalyn's face.

"Hmm, sounds like a most shifty fellow to me. Tomorrow I'll keep my eyes peeled for the man in black and if I see him I'll soon teach him not to follow my daughter home," he gestured dramatically into the air.

"Very heroic Dad," smirked Gosalyn, unimpressed by her father's theatrics.

A faint pink flush suffused Drake's cheeks and he sat down sheepishly on one of the blue chairs that led to Darkwing Tower on Audoban Bay Bridge. Gosalyn sat down in the chair next to him and Drake reached over to the statuette of Basil the Great Mouse Detective and pressed down to send him and his daughter shooting under the city to his secret headquarters.

"The first thing to do," started Darkwing as soon as he arrived and after a quick change into his costume, "is to find out if anyone else has reported being followed by a person answering to a similar description as the person you described to me. That way I can find out if this outrageous incident is isolated to you or if it is part of a wider pattern that I need to look into.

"_We_ need to look into it you mean. The Quiverwing Quack will also be investigating this foul crime."

"Gos, it could be dangerous. I don't want you involved on this case. We don't know what psycho could be doing this."

"I already am involved. I was the one being stalked _remember_? Besides, I've helped you capture Negaduck haven't I? Who's more psychologically disturbed than him? If I survived that I can survive kicking the stuffing out of the guy that's been following me."

Darkwing looked up from where he was busily checking St Canard's police records on his computer. "Gosalyn I hardly think we can compare the behaviour of a madman in a mask to that of the man following you. A villain such as Negaduck is more likely to try and blow you up; it wouldn't be the first time that he's tried it. He's hardly likely to follow you around first. Plus, Negaduck has never tried to rape you. Men follow pretty females for one reason only. Finally, if anyone is going to knock the stuffing out of this guy it's going to be me." With this rejoinder he nodded and turned back to the computer.

Gosalyn stared at him. She'd had a vague feeling of being followed for a while now. She could have sworn that she had seen a pair of baby blue eyes staring at her through a bush yesterday – the same colour eyes as her Dad. The height of the person she'd caught a glimpse of seemed about right too and the colour of the feathers was certainly the same. Looking at the evidence she realised that she had reasonable grounds to suppose that it was Negaduck who was following her. If she was right however, she couldn't understand what Negaduck was trying to achieve, apart from giving her the creeps. Darkwing was right in saying that Neg's normal modus operandi usually involved gunpowder and some form of explosion. Patience was not a word in his vocabulary, so what was he waiting for? Gosalyn groaned, this speculation was leading her nowhere and she was beginning to get a headache.

"Hiya DW, I didn't hear yeh come in, heh, heh, guess I must've fallen asleep." Darkwing and Gosalyn turned to see Launchpad in the Thunderquack poking his head out of the cockpit. "Hey, have we got a new case DW?"

"Oh, hi Launchpad, have you finished checking the air vents on the Thunderquack yet?"

"Sure thing DW, so what about that case?"

Darkwing paused for a split instant before replying shortly.

"Gos is being followed."

"What? Whoa Gosalyn, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Launchpad," Gosalyn groaned, "Dad's just being overprotective, as usual."

"I am _not_ being overprotective Gosalyn, you could have been hurt, you still could be if we don't stop this person and put them away. I don't know what I'd do if anything should happen to you.

"Right, I can't find anything in the files so tomorrow you will not go anywhere without either Launchpad or myself to accompany you. Launchpad will take you to school and I will pick you up afterwards. Both of us will keep our eyes open for any suspicious men creeping about. _Okay_ Gosalyn?"

"Okay Dad."

"Good."

* * *

**I finally managed to get a chapter out which is a decent length. As always your reviews and comments are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Darkwing Duck, much as I would like to.**

**Warning, there is mild swearing in this chapter.**

Chapter Four

It was half past three and Drake had half an hour to wait before Gosalyn's school broke up for the day. He had parked his car at the end of the street so he got a good view of the entirerity of it. Of course he didn't know from which direction the stalker would be coming from, but that wouldn't matter as he wasn't dressed as Darkwing and the stalker would be hardly likely to recognise him as Drake.

He remained there, hiding behind that day's edition of the local newspaper, for another twenty minutes without seeing anything or anyone suspicious. Finally he heard the roar of a motorbike and looked up to see one coming towards him from the opposite end of the street before stopping a quarter of the way down so that it was diagonally rather than directly opposite Gosalyn's school. Instantly he was on the alert and focussed his eyes on the black figure.

Negaduck dismounted from his bike, eyes completely focussed on the school on the opposite side of the road. Seeing no movement he reached into his jacket and pulled out a copy of a national newspaper, turning to a piece about an earthquake on the other side of the world smirking as he read the large death count.

At five minutes past three Gosalyn emerged from the school gates. Negaduck watched her from behind his paper, waiting until she was halfway down the street before tossing the paper on the pavement and following her. He was three quarters of the way down when he saw her get into a car. Automatically he glanced at the driver's side – straight into a pair of blue eyes that he saw every time he looked in a mirror. Eyes that had shown suspicion, astonishment and finally a hot, burning rage. A stream of expletives came forth from his beak as he ran towards his bike, trusting to the fact that as the sap was out of costume he wouldn't risk running after him. Then again maybe not, he thought as he heard steps running along behind him, steadily gaining on him so that by the time he had reached his motorbike Drake had caught up with him.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing following my daughter?"

"Your daughter? Who says I was following your daughter? Maybe I was just going for a stroll and your daughter just _happened_ to be travelling in the same direction."

"Oh yeah, why were you riding a motorbike then? It doesn't wash with me; I arrived here before you did Nega-mmpf." Negaduck had just grabbed him by his beak.

"Don't call me that Dark-ouch!" He took his hand off Drake's beak to grab his foot, glaring at the wrathful father.

"Well then _William_," he sneered, "I happen to know that you've been repeatedly following my daughter home from school. Don't you deny it, she _saw_ you. I don't know what you thought you were doing and I don't care, KEEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PERV."

"Sounds like you do know what I was doing Drakey," Negaduck smirked.

"You –," Drake lunged at Negaduck, his fist coming up, almost of its own volition, to wipe that smirk off that cocky bastard's face.

"Agh, agh," he scolded, dodging Drake's attack. "I don't want to have to hurt you in front of the brat."

"You dare…"

"I dare what? Look I was never going to touch the kid, alright? Not in _that_ way at least."

"I don't believe you, you sick, depraved, monster."

"Sticks and stones Drake. You can believe what you want. The truth is she's too young for me." He was forced to duck again. "I am getting really tired of this Drake. In fact I see no reason to stay here to get my beak smashed in." With that he punched his double on the chin, climbing on top of his motorbike whilst his opponent was distracted. "Oh, and Drake? Don't call me William ever again if you want to survive." Laughing madly he drove away, leaving the irate parent to the care of his daughter who had come running at the sight of Negaduck punching her father.

"Dad, what happened?" She helped him to his feet whilst he stared off into the direction of where the now vanished motorbike had gone.

"When I get my hands on that miscreant he won't know what's hit him. Come on Gos, let's go home."

So what did he say? Come on Dad, you can tell me," she wheedled.

"He said… he said…," at this point he stopped dead on the pavement. Gosalyn could see the habitual look that he wore when he had just realised something important. Suddenly Drake started walking even faster to his car so that Gosalyn had to run to keep up with him.

"What is it Dad?" she asked as soon as they were driving back to 537 Avian Way.

"When he first saw me he was going to call me Darkwing Duck before I stopped him. The question is, how did he know? I'm dressed as Drake."

Gosalyn stared at her father in horror.

"Then he called me Drake. Gos…," he gulped, "Negaduck knows who we are."

"But…but how could he know? He didn't get zapped by an alien and now he can read minds, did he? If he does know, how long has he known? And why hasn't he used the information against us?"

"I don't know Gosalyn, but it is something I mean to ask him next time I see him. There's a dangerous criminal out in St Canard and I mean to catch him, for I am the terror that flaps in the night."

**This is likely to be my last update for a while as I have essay deadlines due in the next few days and then I'll be revising. After that I'll be going home for the summer hols and won't have full access to the internet till I'm back at uni. Don't worry, I'll still be writing as I hate fics that aren't finished. Oh and if anyone ever needs a English-American translation just PM me and I'll do my best to translate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I managed to write another chapter, who needs to revise?**

**As always I do not own the rights to either the cartoon or it's characters though I would gladly own Negaduck given half a chance. Enjoy.**

Chapter Five

"But how? _How_ can he know?" They were back at Darkwing Tower and Darkwing Duck was pacing up and down whilst muttering repeatedly to himself.

"Dad, quit it will yeh? You're giving me a headache. Sure Negaduck knows who you are, but maybe we should be concentrating on how long he has known, rather than how he found out; we can come to that later."

Drake stopped pacing and calmed down long enough to answer her.

"You're right of course, Gosalyn. Now," as he regained his focus he used a finger to point in the air, "the question is, how long has Negaduck known my true identity? And the answer is," he visibly deflated, "I don't know."

"Brilliant deduction Dad," Gosalyn groaned, "You're right where you started. Okay, how about we assume that Negaduck has known for at least a month. What would we have expected him to do with this information?"

"Oh, just kidnap you – again, try to kill Launchpad and me and finally top it all off by blowing up the house. He wouldn't tell any of the other criminals though, because he wouldn't want anyone else to have the pleasure of trying to kill me, not that they'd succeed. He's far too vain to let anyone else do the job; his ego wouldn't let him. Plus, with this information he'd have the pleasure of knowing something that every other crook didn't. A riddle that everyone knows the answer to is worthless."

"Great, so if our assumption of time is correct, why hasn't he done these things?"

"Because our assumption _isn't_ correct Gos. He slipped up today, when he called me Darkwing and Drake and now I will be ready for him. I, the Mighty Masked Mallard will foil his evil and diabolical scheme. When he sees me he will be quivering…"

"Hey, that's _my_ line," interposed Gosalyn angrily.

"Ahem, _quaking _with fear," he finished. He flourished his cape dramatically before stalking off to look out the window, leaving Gosalyn to mutter "oh brother," and roll her eyes. Clearly she was going to have to investigate on her own. It looked as though Darkwing had taken over and was more concerned about his secret identity than the fact that Negaduck had been following Drake's daughter.

"Dad, this is all peachy, but what about the fact that NEGADUCK HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME?"

Drake came visibly to the fore at that, "Oh what was I thinking? Negaduck has been following my little girl and I'm more worried over my secret identity? I'm not fit to be a father. I can't even protect you from felonious, fiends following you home."

"Right Dad, and sinking into a depression is going to help you? Snap out of it!"

Darkwing looked up sharply at Gosalyn's shout and stared into her grey/green eyes.

"You're right Gos, I'm going to catch that maniacal miscreant and I'm going to do it tonight. Let's get dangerous." He strode over to the Ratcatcher and exchanged his grey fedora for his helmet. "Don't forget to clean your teeth and go to bed at a reasonable hour. _No_ stopping up to watch horror movies; you've got school tomorrow." With that parting shot he pulled a lever and zoomed away down the supports of the suspension bridge.

Gosalyn waited ten seconds before quickly changing into her Quiverwing costume. She then strode over to the wall to grab her bow and her quiver full of specially adapted arrows to catch St Canard's villains.

"It's quivering time," she proclaimed to the empty tower. Two minutes later she too had left Audubon Bridge behind her.

* * *

Negaduck looked at the ruined remains of the building in front of him, happy in the knowledge that yet another inconvenience to his personal contentment had been got rid of. His meeting with Dipwing earlier on had unsettled him. Now, instead of just dealing with the brat, he had a furious, over protective father to contend with. Consequently, he needed to destroy something, which was why he had driven over to the Old People's home on the outskirts of St Canard on his Troublemaker. The same building that was now a heap of rubble and scattered bodily remains. Hey, this was no kid's cartoon programme. He was Negaduck and other people's lives did not matter to him, except one… two… okay three at the _very_ most. If he wanted to kill a bunch of geriatrics, then by Hell he was going to do it. He sneered at the thought of those three lives; suddenly he wasn't so happy anymore. He decided to move on to the First National Bank. He had made death and destruction already that night. Now it was time to make money.

He arrived at the bank after breaking all the speed limits and stopping at not a single red light. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple of grenades and his favourite chainsaw. This bank job was going to be a blast. Just as he was about to lob the grenades at the locked doors he heard a higher pitched version of his own voice.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am bank charges that crop up when you least expect them, I am," Negaduck felt a touch on his shoulder, "right behind you."

**I do not own Batman or the Riddler either or even a copy of the comic Hush part two. I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger and please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Darkwing Duck in anyway.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, it means so much to me.**

**Warning, this chapter contains mild/moderate violence and swearing.**

Chapter Six

"I am right behind you."

For once in his life Negaduck felt the taste of fear and he quickly discovered that just like spirited brats, he hated it. He swung round to deliver his usual pithy retort but was caught instead by a punch on the chin which was quickly followed by a punch to the stomach. He doubled up wheezing.

"You have got some questions to answer Negaduck. For every incorrect or evasive answer your reward will be a taste of your own pain that you enjoy dishing out on other people. I have already seen your handiwork of this evening."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to stick around Dipwing?" wheezed Negaduck, still bent over and taking in slow and steady breaths whilst combating the feeling of light-headedness. As Negaduck stood up Darkwing let loose a yell whilst executing a side thrust kick which Negaduck was incapable of blocking. Negaduck collapsed on the ground again whilst Darkwing pointed his gas gun at his fallen foe. He squeezed the trigger and ropes flew out, pinning Negaduck's arms to his sides.

"Well, aren't you going to try and run away Negsy? Oh wait, you can't," smirked Darkwing as he dragged the bound duck into a nearby alleyway.

"Why you…," flung back his trapped opponent, "when I get out of this you will be dead so fast you won't realise it until you're knocking on the gates of Hell." He stared into Darkwing's eyes; usually he saw them shining with conceit but now all he could see was a cold burning rage.

"Question number one. Why were you following Gosalyn Mallard?"

"I was thinking of recruiting her as my apprentice, a kid like that is wasted on you, following you about everywhere you go." He was rewarded by a kick in the ribs.

"Try again."

"Screw you. You actually think I'm going to tell you? I always knew you were stupid Dipwing but this reaches new levels. Handing ammunition to all the citizens who think that masked vigilantes are just thugs? If you take me in now you'll be handing them the proof on a platter. Then where will your adoring masses be heading? Straight to Gizmoduck in Duckberg."

There was no reply. Two pairs of eyes, both clouded with hate, stared at each other. Neither duck could drag his eyes away from the other's gaze whilst not a muscle twitched between them. It was the intrusion of a female yell that shocked them out of immobility as they both turned to see Quiverwing Quack swing down from a nearby rooftop into the alley.

"Dad what are you doing? Why is there blood on Negaduck's chin?"

"Oooh, how are you going to get out of this one Dipwing?"

Darkwing dragged his daughter out of the way of Negaduck's interested stare.

"Quiverwing," he hissed, "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"You did."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because this concerns me, _remember_?"

"No, this concerns Gosalyn Mallard, a person you are not connected with in anyway."

"Dad, he already knows who you are. He's hardly stupid enough to fail to make the connection between Gosalyn Mallard and Quiverwing Quack. And unlike Megavolt he has a memory that lasts longer than five seconds. Now, why does he have blood on his chin?"

Drake sighed and looked away from Quiverwing's glare. "I hit him," he mumbled.

"You hit him hard enough to draw blood? Dad, how could you?"

"He'll have a few bruised ribs as well; possibly I might have kicked him hard enough to bust the odd one or two."

"A _busted_ _rib_? What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of you. This madman's been following you as Gosalyn; he's crossed the line and deserves everything he gets."

"Negaduck does not deserve to get beaten half to death." She was interrupted by the sound of a motorbike. As one she and Darkwing turned to where the duck in question lay. Or at least where he should have lain if he hadn't cut himself free and escaped.

Drake was the first to react as he raced out of the alleyway to the front of the bank. The Troublemaker was gone along with its battered owner.

"That sly, slippery, sneaky, son of a bitch snaked his way out of my grasp. I _had _him."

"Whoa Dad, should you be saying those things in front of me. I'm at an impressionable age."

"Oh yeah, well if you hadn't come barging in he wouldn't have escaped."

"So now it's my fault? If I hadn't come _barging_ in, as you put it, you would be up for assault. Negaduck's not worth getting arrested over Dad. Now are we going after him or what?"

"Oh no, _you_ are going straight back home."

"But Dad what if you need me? Come on let me help out. I hardly think that Negaduck is going to stick around after what you did to him anyway."

"Well, aargh, that isn't the point Quiverwing."

"Yes, it is the point, now are you going to let me help you or not?"

"Oh fine, you can help. Did you come out on the hoverquack?"

"Yeah, it's parked a couple of streets away."

"Go and get it and then we'll start searching for Negaduck." He gazed at Quiverwing as she ran to get her vehicle and sighed. When he had had Negaduck bound and bleeding he had felt so – triumphant. He had enjoyed the look of pain that had flashed across his double's face each time that he had attacked him. For a moment he had forgotten that he was Darkwing and the duck in front of him was Negaduck. He was just a vengeful father who was punishing the man who had repeatedly followed his daughter and scared her. For one moment he had looked at that face and wanted to kick it in until no recognisable features were left. He shuddered, feeling ashamed and vaguely tainted as though some of Negaduck's rage and malice had transferred itself to Darkwing. He remembered gazing into Negaduck's eyes and seeing a hint of vulnerability whilst wondering whether it was masochistic or sadistic to want to kick in a face that was exactly like your own.

"Hey Dad, earth to Darkwing, are you coming or not?" Quiverwing was back and ready to go off in search of the duck that was occupying Darkwing's thoughts.

"Sorry Quiver, I spaced out for a moment there."

"That's okay Dad. Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale. "

"Yeah, of course I am. Come on let's go find him kiddo." Hero and apprentice, father and daughter set off into the night.

* * *

There was one duck who was so far from pleased at the events of that night that he was in another continent. Judging by the pain; the way it hurt when he breathed and twisted round, that out of control maniac had managed to leave him with a cracked rib or two. The next time he saw Dorkwing he would be introducing him to his favourite chainsaw for that.

He had waited until the two heroes were too busy arguing to pay him any attention. He had cut the ropes with the knife he kept up his left arm before silently slipping away to his Troublemaker, driving back to his hideout and cleaning his cuts. That bastard had managed to crack a tooth with his repeated punches to the face. He was rather proud of his fanged smile and now _he_ had ruined it. His hands balled into fists as he thought about breaking Darkwing's teeth in revenge.

He moved over to his desk and winced, it would be three weeks before the pain would lessen and two months before the ribs would heal completely. He turned on his computer and pulled up the satellite images of Saint Canard, a blue dot was weaving its way through the city. He smiled grimly, next time Quiverwing, he thought, next time.

**My next scheduled update will be in September. Thank you all for reading this and keep a lookout as I may be able to upload some chapters before then if I can use my uncle's computer. Again your reviews will be very welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm back, as usual I don't own Darkwing Duck. I also don't own Monty Python.**

Chapter Seven

He was losing what grip on reality he had, he was sure of it. The first day after that non-profitable fight with Darkwing he spent sleeping, the second day he used to dream up ways to painfully kill that costumed freak. On the third day the toothache that he had been taking pains to ignore was seriously starting to bother him so he was forced to take a trip to the dentist. Not that he was afraid or anything. No way was Negaduck, a duck that struck fear into the hearts of criminals as well as ordinary citizens, afraid of a little dental work. The last person that had suggested such a thing had last been seen in little bits each no bigger than ten cm³. The Fearsome Five had learnt to never mention the D word in front of him if they didn't want to spend the next ten minutes dodging gun fire as well as knives and other sharp objects.

One ex-dentist later he came back with a crown fixed onto one of his upper canines; his famous smile was now restored but he would have to go searching for another dentist, although taking the drill to his dentist's temple had been tremendously therapeutic and had saved him from having to pay for his treatment. The receptionist had been happy to let him out the door after seeing the corpse in the treatment room. Hmm, next time he would have to try the F.O.W.L affiliated one as they gave a twenty percent discount to anyone who could provide proof that they had put Darkwing Duck in hospital. This had led to everyone taking a keen interest in cinematography much to the disgust of Tuskernini.

He kept his computer on continuously; every ten minutes in his penthouse suite saw him searching for that little blue dot. He might not have been able to wander round town in comfort (and safety) but he could still track the little blighter and at least this way there wasn't any possibility of meeting her father again. That was a pleasure he was saving for when he was fully healed. And when that happened the pleasure would be all his.

By the time the fourth day came around he was ready to scream; there was only so much daytime TV a duck could take before reaching his limit and he had reached his. You only had to look at the television to see that the limit had been reached; the TV was no longer of this world, it was an ex-TV. His revolver had soon executed the lifespan of that particular piece of electronics; the downside was that he could no longer watch the six pm news. So it was with much reluctance that he was forced to ring Megavolt to procure himself a replacement. He glared at the telephone as though it was the phone's fault for forcing to ring any of the members of the Fearsome Five. He picked up the receiver and started dialling.

"Whoever you are, be quick, I'm in the middle of an experiment here."

"Would you care to repeat that Megavolt? Whilst you have all your limbs?"

"Yikes, Negaduck?"

"Extraordinary, you haven't managed to fry all your brain cells yet."

"Yes Boss," agreed Megavolt.

Negaduck groaned, if he hadn't needed him there was no way that he would have phoned the light bulb hugging freak.

"Listen up you knob, I need you to get me a television, and not one of your mutant talking machines either. Do you think you can _manage_ that?"

"Gee Boss, what do you need a television for?"

It was a good thing that Megavolt had neglected to ask why Negaduck couldn't get his own TV. As it was Negaduck closed his eyes and tried counting to ten. He managed to get to two before he exploded.

"What do you THINK I need a television for you moronic simpleton?"

"I am _not_ a simpleton; I have the psychologist reports to prove it."

"Great, fine, whatever, you're not a simpleton, instead you're missing a brain cell or ten. Now, what about my TV?"

"I'll bring it round tomorrow morning to your hideout. Say, where _is_ your hideout?"

Negaduck laughed, "You actually think I'm going to tell you? After what you did to my old one? YOU KNOB, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He couldn't believe that Megavolt had sunk to new depths of imbecility; it was a wonder that he was even able to control his own electric powers without getting blown up. "Just drop it off at the Warehouse at 32 Liverpool Road. Someone else will collect it. Bye Sparky." He slammed the receiver down cutting off Megavolt's protests of Negaduck's lack of trust and exclamations that his name _wasn't Sparky_, fuming. Because of his cracked ribs he couldn't even relieve his feelings by practising his knife throwing on his picture of Darkwing. Instead he settled for squeezing his stress ball into a collapsed heap of molecules. Only then had he calmed down enough to phone The Liquidator to arrange collection from the warehouse for his television.

By the end of the second week this scene had been played out at least five more times. Each time was preceded by a news report on Darkwing Duck. Apparently he had been searching all of St Canard's dives and abandoned fish warehouses with more vigour than usual. Apparently no one knew the reason for this apparent single-minded determination of Darkwing's. His actions even had the other criminals stumped. According to Liki no one had yet managed to completely agree on a single theory; Megavolt thought that Darkwing was chasing a fish eating maniac, Quackerjack suggested that the stress had finally got to him and so he had turned into a fish eating criminal. Bushroot, meanwhile, was staying quiet and keeping within his greenhouse; The Liquidator wasn't even sure if he had heard about Darkwing's behaviour. Liki's own theory was that Darkwing was probably trying to get his revenge on one of the villains judging by the lack of his usual narrative ramblings. Negaduck had stayed silent throughout this whilst keeping his face averted. Having cracked ribs was bad enough but no way was he going to let the rest of the gang know that it was Darkwing who had given him them. He'd never before tried to killed them, sure he'd stolen their powers and pointed his shotguns at them giving them a single second to get out of the way before he fired, but he had never actually seriously tried to kill them. He didn't intend to start now. Plus it'd take too much effort. He wasn't even sure if The Liquidator _could_ be killed. Yes, _way_ too much effort to find out.

It is a truth universally acknowledged by everyone who has ever cracked a rib that the pain is always worse in the third week. Negaduck was no exception. Every time he laughed, coughed, sneezed or twisted his body he was immediately incapacitated by a sharp intense pain. The Ibuprofen did little to help as well. Though, fortunately, by this time he had acquired a DVD player so at least he could watch his favourite movies such as 'Reservoir Ducks' and 'Lock, Stock and Two Steaming Barrels'. A film with a character named Hatchet Harry was alright in his book.

He didn't spend all of his time watching movies; he was paying particular attention to Gosalyn Mallard's movements, especially at night. Often he would see the blue dot move from the house to the tower at ten o'clock in the evening before it would head out into the city. He had also noticed and found it particularly interesting that never once did she venture towards the warehouse district. He had a sneaking suspicion that not all of her excursions were authorised. Perhaps it would all work out to his advantage after all.


	8. Chapter 8

** As usual I do not own Darkwing Duck. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

Three weeks had gone by without Darkwing catching a trace of him. He had looked in all the usual haunts and had found nothing. Well nothing apart from a diamond smuggling ring, a Great Dane wanted for questioning by the Police in regards to three murders, two unruly and foul mouthed teenagers who were spraying graffiti – he was still nursing the bruises, and an old lady carrying a priceless painting rolled up under her arm walking away from St Canard's museum of art. Being the kind, polite duck he was trying to teach Gosalyn to be he called her a cab to reduce the chances of her being mugged and continued on his way. It was an encounter he would have forgotten about in a year's time when it would be discovered that Degas's painting of _Deux Danseuses au repos__i_was a cleverly done forgery. But for the meantime, search as hard as he could, he could not get any hint of Negaduck's whereabouts. The silence, he felt, was slightly ominous. Negaduck was not one to forgive and forget, especially not a beating from his most hated enemy.

He refused to let Gosalyn accompany him on his searches of the city for the first couple of weeks and he was very reluctant to accept Launchpad's help as well. The mechanic was very keen to offer it, however Darkwing was just as keen to sort out the Negaduck business on his own without help from his sidekick or his daughter. Though when he had been forced by Gosalyn to recount to Launchpad what he had done to Negaduck he had been pleasantly surprised to find that instead of censure Launchpad had only words of sympathy for his actions and encouragement that he would be able to restrain himself in the future when he found Negaduck.

Launchpad and Drake had been continuing the pattern of Launchpad dropping off Gosalyn at school and Drake picking her up. Although annoyed at her lack of freedom Gosalyn quietly went along with it. Nothing was going to make her miss out on her extra-curricular sports though so Drake was often forced to wait around while she played games of football and baseball. On the plus side it did give him a chance to see how well she played.

In the evening her father would take her to St Canard's sports centre where she took classes in Quack Fu, Duckrate, Taequackdo and Mrs Foster's Self Defence for Girls. Already she had reached fifth kyu in duckrate and the equivalent level in the other disciplines. In addition to this her father was helping to train her at home. Not just with the martial arts but also by teaching her how to dust for fingerprints as well as using more sophisticated methods, he gave her logic puzzles and brainteasers to solve to help develop her lateral thinking as well as teaching her to drive the Ratcatcher. When she was old enough he promised to send her on an advanced driving course. Launchpad was also busy teaching her the mechanics of the Thunderquack. With all this to occupy her it was a wonder she found time for sleeping, attending school and doing her homework as well as sneaking out into the city on her Hoverquack when her father had gone on his patrols as Darkwing Duck.

Like her father, Gosalyn had her own questions to ask Negaduck and she had had a feeling that it would be easier getting them if Darkwing were not around. Not that she had found him and Darkwing had finally decided to let her come along with him before she could act on a hunch she had. That the reason neither she nor her father could find old Negsy in the rundown corners of St Canard was because he was actually living in the wealthier district of the city. She tried to convey this suspicion to Darkwing but with little success.

"Dad, you don't think that perhaps Negaduck has moved upmarket?"

"Gosalyn, you're right."

"I am? Keen gear, I knew it."

"I _don't_ think that Negaduck has moved upmarket. He's a criminal and criminals have no notion of class. They are automatically drawn to the seediest and rundown spots in St Canard. Look at Megavolt for instance."

"Of course Dad, that's why you always see Steelbeak and Tuskernini using warehouses as their hideouts. Get real Dad, this is _Negaduck_ we're talking about; he's nearly as vain as you."

"Excuse me young lady, _I_ am _not_ vain. I merely like to dress in a manner suitable for a crime fighter. Would you have me dress like Gizmoduck? But even though you may have a point with Negaduck I still haven't changed my mind in regards to you questioning him. Yes I admit that you have a right to be there but I do not want that monster to start conversing with you. Promise me on this Gosalyn."

Keeping the fingers of her right hand crossed behind her back Gosalyn made her promise of not questioning Negaduck. Drake nodded as she did so, "Good, right, now that that's sorted how about you doing that English homework of yours?"

"But Dad, Shakespeare's so hard to read. What on earth does 'he is no less than a stuffed man, but for the stuffing – well, we are all mortal' mean?"

"Gosalyn, Shakespeare did write in English. That was how they wrote in Tudor England. I doubt that their speech was exactly like that though."

"Well I still don't understand this stupid play. It's supposed to be a comedy but I can't find a single joke in it."

"What about the line that you just quoted to me; that was funny."

"Oh yeah? And would you mind explaining the humour to me because I've seem to have missed it."

"Well if I remember correctly, Beatrice is making a joke at the character Benedict's expense. The word 'stuffed' actually had a military meaning; as in a soldier was filled with that that makes a good soldier. That's the use that the other characters have been using it. Instead Beatrice is using it in a derogatory sense as if saying that he is larger than he should be in a physical sense.ii You should like this play. Beatrice is seen as one of Shakespeare's strongest female characters."

"Wow, all that in one line? Hey, how come you know so much about it?"

"Ahem, well… we did it when I was at school and some of it just stuck with me. So I actually liked reading Shakespeare as a kid – sue me." Drake turned a pale pink at having admitted to his tomboy daughter at having been a bit of a bookworm as a child instead of the cool and debonair teenager he usually tried to pass his schooldays off as. "Anyway I think it's time that you started actually doing your homework instead of moaning about it. Time to get reading missy."

Gosalyn sighed in exasperation but settled herself down in the chair to read _Much Ado About Nothing_.

i Two Dancers at Rest

ii Shakespeare, Ed F.H. Mares, _Much Ado About Nothing _(Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003) page 67 footnotes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkwing Duck is not mine, neither are the stingers. Oh, I used the original game of Monopoly in this as it's the one I know best and is more likely to be recognised than the Lancashire one. Though I took a guess on the rent of Trafalger square. **

Chapter Nine

Ten minutes after the duck in yellow exited the building the explosives that he had carefully hidden did their job and exploded. He stood on the fourth floor of the nearby five storey car park, looking at the smoking remains. Through the remaining windows he could just make out tendrils of flames reaching up, trying to consume what the explosion had left. In the distance he could hear the far away tones of the yelper of the fire engine as it tried to cut a path through St Canard's rush hour traffic. He grinned proudly; Negaduck was back and more than ready to get back to his usual itinerary of death, destruction and theft.

He breathed the smell of smoke in deeply, savouring the smell like the aroma of a fine wine. God he loved this city. The tiny spark of hope in his every victim that someone would come along and save them was something that he never tired of killing so that not even the cold ashes would remain. Back in _his _St Canard that spark had already been taken and though it had put him on a high that no drug could ever hope to compete with to think that he had bred such despair, it did become stale after a while. On the other hand, the banding of the Friendly Five into Darkwing's Ducks was slowly enabling the hope to start living again. Which would make it all the more fun when he went back to crush it again. At the moment though, this new playground was providing him with far more entertainment. He leapt onto his Troublemaker to go and create more wanton destruction.

In 537 Avian Way Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad were playing a highly charged game of Monopoly. Especially since Drake owned Mayfair whilst Gosalyn held Park Lane and both were trying to convince the other to sell. While they were bickering Launchpad had managed to land on Trafalgar Square, which was another of Drake's properties, and had avoided the rent as Drake had been too distracted to notice before Gosalyn had picked up the dice and rolled. At which point Drake suddenly realised he was missing $22 rent and began to moan at both Gosalyn and Launchpad.

"Hey, that's _my_ property you're on there buster. Why didn't you tell me? I want my rent. As the holder of the bank I demand that Launchpad McQuack pays $22 to Drake Mallard."

"Tough luck Dad, you missed it so you lose it. That's the rule."

"Well I think it's a very silly rule."

"Just take your turn Dad."

"Not yet DW, sorry Gosalyn but I'll have $75 from you for landing on King's Cross."

"Ha ha, that's the rule Gosalyn," Drake cut in over Gosalyn's moans of 'that's not fair,' "and now prepare to watch a master at work." He flexed his fingers, blew on the dice for luck, threw the dice… and moved his top hat to the 'Go to jail' square.

The alarms of the remote control console went off causing the board with a cascade of money, playing pieces and houses to go flying as Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad rushed towards it.

"There's been an explosion at the Gala Cinema complex. The Fire Service, police and paramedics have been deployed. Hah, the police aren't able to detect their way out of a paper bag; this sounds like a mission for Darkwing Duck."

"And Quiverwing Quack," Gosalyn reminded him.

"And Quiverwing Quack," he agreed. "Come on compatriots; to Darkwing Tower!"

One trip through the spinning chairs and a quick change later they each left the tower; Darkwing on his Ratcatcher, Quiverwing in her Hoverquack and Launchpad in the Heliquack. Despite the Thunderquack's speed and agility Darkwing had come to realise that an aircraft with the ability to hover and take off and land vertically without using up expensive fuel in thruster rockets would be an excellent addition to his crime fighting vehicles. Launchpad had used his mechanical skills to build it to Darkwing's specification. Included was both a daytime and infra-red camera, used for tracking criminals in both night and day. These pictures could be transferred directly to the Ratcatcher and Hoverquack. In the week since they had been using it not a single criminal had slipped through their grasp. This time, though, Launchpad was to film the remains of the cinema to see if it would give away any clues as to what happened.

The fire was still raging by the time Darkwing and Quiverwing arrived there, hampering him in his search for clues.

"This is ridiculous. How long does it take to put out one small bonfire? If _I_ were a fireman this would be out by now."

"Dad, the whole building's alight," reminded Quiverwing. "Relax; they don't want it burning any longer than you do."

"Relax? How can I relax? That fire could be destroying vital evidence and you tell me to relax?"

Quiverwing ignored him and instead concentrated on the burning building in front of her. She spoke into her radio, "Launchpad how about circling the area, we'll watch the images in the vehicles. Perhaps the perpetrator is still around."

"Quiverwing, you can't give orders like that to Launchpad."

"Why not? Isn't that what we should be doing?" Quiverwing asked puzzled.

"Well yes technically," he admitted.

"Well then what's the problem?"

"_I'm_ the one who orders Launchpad about. In fact, Launchpad, do what Gosalyn said."

"Already on it DW. What do you see down there?"

"Buildings, more buildings, nope, nothing, nada. Not a sign of him. I'd give anything for a clue, any clue."

It was at that moment that a large explosion could be heard and a thick cloud of smoke could be seen from the other side of the city.

"Gee DW, would that be the clue you're looking for?"

"That it would LP. Carry on ahead; Gosalyn and I will be there soon."

Five minutes later Launchpad's urgent voice could be heard over the radio.

"DW, it's Negaduck, he's just blown up the Jolly Roger Rock Emporium. He's now on his Troublemaker heading east."

"Roger that LP, Negaduck can't escape me this time. We have your images and are driving to intercept, Darkwing out.

"Right Gosalyn, you remember what you promised last week I take it."

"I remember what I said Dad."

"Hmm, right then, I'll chase Negaduck whilst you can go on ahead and lay the stinger to take his tyres out."

Darkwing raced across the city, following Launchpad's instructions, to pursue Negaduck. He passed the local bowling alley and took a right at the next T-junction. There right in front of him, heading in the same direction was Negaduck. He gritted his teeth and set off in pursuit. Above him he could hear the throb of the Heliquack, slightly muffled by his helmet. Ahead he saw Negaduck glance back and jump in shock when he spotted Darkwing. Looking forward again he corrected the bike and turned left, almost losing Darkwing but Darkwing's lightning quick reflexes made him turn just in time.

"Gosalyn, I hope you're going to be ready with that stinger soon."

"Just getting into position now Dad, hang back a bit. We don't want Negaduck to turn again do we?"

Darkwing dropped back by a few metres whilst Launchpad copied him. Gosalyn took the stinger from its compartment in the Hoverquack and waited. When she saw the yellow suited duck she quickly deployed it across the road. The spikes dug into the Troublemaker's tyres causing them to burst. Slower to remove then deploy, the stinger was just out of the way before Darkwing swept past.

After losing control of his motorbike Negaduck had crashed into a privet hedge.

"Ouch," he said once before passing out.

**As usual all reviews are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I'd like to say that I do not own Darkwing Duck - that mouse does, doesn't he?**

Chapter Ten

At first he thought that he was in bed, except that he generally slept in a horizontal rather than a vertical position. He also didn't usually sleep while strapped to a pole. It tended to keep him awake for some reason. He tried reaching for his knife only to discover that it was missing.

"Looking for something are we Negsy? Goodness me, whatever can that be?"

That voice, he _hated_ that voice. He opened his eyes to discover that he was on top of St Canard Tower, tied to the flagpole. Three metres away, staring steadily at him were Darkwing and Quiverwing. Darkwing held up a yellow handled knife, smirking all the while.

"Could it possibly be this thing that you were looking for? Do you know we found it up your left sleeve? You need to be careful, you might cut yourself. I think I ought to keep this for safe-keeping."

Quiverwing just smiled sweetly at him, actually, thought Negaduck, smiling like that meant that she was scaring him more than Darkwing, That smile was just disturbing. She wasn't _meant_ to be all sugary sweet and nice.

"Quit smiling like that Gosalyn – you're scaring me." Quiverwing's smile merely grew into a grin.

"And that leads us nicely into our first question – how do you know who we are?" He glared at Negaduck as he spoke, daring him to deny it after so brazenly showing he knew the true identity of Quiverwing.

"You want me to tell you? Fine Duck, I will. But first you have to do two small things. Then we'll talk."

Darkwing eyed his foe warily, "What are they?"

"Take off our masks."

"What! You're not serious, Darkwing Duck take off his mask in public?"

"We're at the top of Darkwing Tower. No one can see this far up and recognise you. Take it off."

"B-but binoculars and telescopic lenses."

"Why would they be pointing up here? Take it off. Now."

Darkwing looked at Quiverwing, she shrugged. Great, no help there then. He looked again at Negaduck who was just keeping his steady gaze on him. He really didn't like obeying Negaduck in this but if it got him the answers he was looking for, and, well, it wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other without the masks before. He wondered what Negaduck was up to. He turned away and lifted his trembling fingers up to his face and reached around behind his head to undo the knot. Slowly he turned around. He looked into his opponents eyes.

"Now me."

He went behind Negaduck and undid the knot that kept the black mask in place, strange that they both used the same knot – a reef rather than the simple granny that everyone else used. He held the mask in his left hand as he walked around to face him. And looked into his own face.

"Do you understand now? I could spot you anywhere – with or without the mask, the meeting at Gosalyn's school proved that. We're _identical_ Dipwing – right down to the name our parents gave us – Drake Mallard. You've even been to my house in the Negaverse; 537 Avian Way, _your_ address. We have the same irritating neighbours who annoy the Hell out of us. Only _my_ Muddlefoots are of marginally more use to me than yours are to you.

"And with all of this information you _still _had to have me spell it out for you. Ha ha, I guess I got your share of brain cells to add to my own. I've known who you were from the moment I first caught sight of you on my second trip to this universe. And you call yourself a crime fighter."

"Darkwing could only stare at him, mask forgotten in his right hand, whilst feeling a complete and utter fool, realising that Negaduck was right; the clues were all there and he had missed them. He, Darkwing Duck, had failed to spot the most obvious and pertinent clues relating to him and his evil double. He was a failure.

"Oh and Darkwing, even if I, like you, had subconsciously ignored all of these telling signs, the fact that you called me Negaduck _first_ when I was dressing down on that day we met outside Gosalyn's school would have given me a _big_ clue that I couldn't ignore."

Darkwing's mouth dropped open as he realised his mistake and then he groaned softly; with all the mistakes he'd been making recently perhaps he should retire, he didn't deserve the title of crime fighter.

Quiverwing looked at Negaduck, although she felt a little silly for not guessing the connection between her father and his doppelganger, she didn't feel as bad as her father obviously did. Looking at him he appeared to be worse than the time he first tried to fight the Fearsome Five on his own. He looked at least ten years older. She had to distract him; he could fret about it later. She looked back at Negaduck; he was smirking at the psychological damage he had caused.

"Great, this is all very well and a nice little story you've told us but why haven't you done anything with this information."

It worked. Somewhere in the depths of his self-pity Darkwing's detective instincts kicked in and his head came up.

"Hey why haven't you used this information to your nefarious advantage? I wouldn't have put it past you to attack us at home, it's not as if we were expecting you and, hey!" he turned to Quiverwing, "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"And you weren't supposed to let Negaduck talk you into self-pity Dad."

"Oh, heh, heh, point taken, just stay silent from now on, okay?"

Negaduck watched this exchange with great amusement, "Gosalyn – silent, oh yeah I can see that happening – not. Even her Miss Goody-two shoes double can't keep her trap shut."

"What, you mean I have a double?"

"Of course you do – in the Negaverse, revolting kid, always wears a frilly dress with her hair in curls, took a shine to Dipwing here. What, didn't your _Daddy_ tell you?"

"No he didn't," she replied glancing over to where her father was staring daggers at Negaduck.

"Aaah, then he also hasn't told you, no, I shouldn't say, I wouldn't want to break up such a great team." He paused for barely half a second before continuing, "Okay you dragged it out of me, he was going to stay behind to look after the brat leaving you on your own here."

Gosalyn could only look at her father in shock.

"Gosalyn…"

"Don't Dad, just – don't. We'll talk about it later when stalker boy isn't here."

"Stalker boy? I resent that remark, CALL ME NEGADUCK YOU KNOBS."

"Who cares what you're called, why have you been following my daughter?" Darkwing was mad, really, really mad; even tied to a flagpole, stripped of his weapons; Negaduck has still managed to take control of the situation. He had sent Darkwing spiralling into the start of despair. Then he had tried to drive a wedge between father and daughter and it wouldn't be until he and Gosalyn got home that he would know whether Negaduck had succeeded.

"But Drake, I thought that you wanted to know why I haven't come to your house and chopped you all into little tiny pieces? Make your mind up Duck, I've got places to destroy, people to kill – I can't hang around all day answering questions for you."

Darkwing put his previously forgotten mask back on, "Don't worry; I've called all your engagements for today off. I was rather hoping that you would answer both my questions, but please, tell us why you have been following Gosalyn first."

"Fine, I'll tell you – but only to Gosalyn. You've got to keep your beak out of it. This doesn't concern you."

"No way Negaduck, keep Gosalyn out of this."

"She was brought into this the day she became the Quiverwing Quack. It was _you_ she was emulating. _You_ were the one to bring her in to this. If you wanted her kept out you should never have let her start training to be a crime fighter. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me." He stared at Gosalyn as he spoke.

"Dad, he's right, I've already told you that you can't ignore my involvement in this."

"Fine, talk to Negaduck. I'm staying here though."

Gosalyn took her father aside, out of Negaduck's hearing but making sure that he was in eyesight. Lowering her voice to a half whisper she spoke to Darkwing, "Dad I think it'll go better if you're not here."

"WHAT! Of course I'll be here; I don't trust Negaduck an inch. You've got a delicate mind and I don't want it impressioned by any of his poisonous lies. And what if he manages to escape again? You could be hurt."

"I think he's already caused damage Dad," she spoke wryly. "As to worrying about my safety, I _am_ perfectly capable of taking care of myself but I guess you can stay as long as you are out of earshot."

"Gosalyn…"

"That's my final offer Dad."

"Well I'm not taking it. I'm staying here, within hearing range, and that's final."

"Then I'm really sorry about this Dad," she stepped up close to him and inserted the needle of the hypodermic syringe that was concealed by the folds of her costume into his left arm. He eyes gazed down on her in shock and betrayal before they shut and he sank to the ground. She gazed down on him in silence before picking up Negaduck's mask and walking over to him before tying it back on.

"Hey, that was some move kid. You're wasted in the hero business, have you ever thought about being a villain? The pay's better plus it has huge job satisfaction. You could even be my apprentice – I'm not getting any younger, it's time I started to pass my unique talents on."

"You shut it. There's no way I would ever join you. I just want to know one thing – why have you been following me?"

Negaduck grinned at her, "I thought that you'd never get around to asking me."

**Don't worry folks nearly 900 words of chapter 11 have been written, I'll try not to leave you hanging too long. My thanks go to all of my reviewers. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I said that I would update quickly. I don't own Darkwing Duck. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

Negaduck grinned at her, "I thought that you'd never get around to asking me. Where to begin? Oh well I suppose that this all begins with your father. Ever since I got to this universe there's only ever been one person who's been able to catch me – Darkwing Duck, and even then it's been mostly through luck. It's turned into a contest of sorts – sometimes he wins and throws me into prison, more often I win and escape with the loot after destroying all those delightful lives. You following this?"

"Yeah, yeah – you and Dad each trying to beat the other, him a hero, you a homicidal maniac, yeah got it thanks. What else have you got to say?"

"Of course Dipwing wasn't always alone, very often he had his simpleton sidekick Launchpad with him and occasionally there was – you. Do you know how many times you've slipped up and called him Dad whilst he was in costume? I'm surprised no one else has managed to work out the connection between Drake and Darkwing. And how many times has Launchpad been seen around Drake and Darkwing. It'd only take one smooth talking reporter to talk to Launchpad and his secret identity would go up in smoke. I'm not sure who has the least amount of brains."

"Hey, Launchpad has brains!"

"_Sure_ he does. If he had one more brain cell it'd be lonely. Don't get me off topic kid – as I was saying, there was you. Always wanting to help, it was obvious you weren't going to be content to sit at home in the shadows. You were going to want to follow in your father's footsteps. And I was right. You turned into the Quiverwing Quack and MANAGED TO STOP ME FROM TURNING ST CANARD INTO TOAST."

"Do you expect me to apologise?"

"Well it was an annoyance but you were doing your job – so I did mine. After I escaped from jail I started preparing immediately. Do you remember that time three years ago?"

"You mean when you kidnapped me?"

"Bingo. There was only ever one purpose to that and it lies somewhere under your skin – a completely untraceable homing device that can only be tracked by one computer – mine. I've known your every movement since then."

Gosalyn could only stare at him. There wasn't a time in three years when he hadn't been able to track her at the press of a button. All of the S.H.U.S.H satellite bases she'd visited with Darkwing Negaduck had knowledge of. At least five of them had since been destroyed by person or persons unknown. Well now she knew who the person was and she swallowed down the bile that rose as she realised that if it wasn't for her those buildings would still be standing and hundreds of people would still be alive.

"Those S.H.U.S.H. bases, those were you."

"Those were me," he repeated. "You've been most helpful to me even though you didn't know it, more helpful than the Fearsome Five even. But that's not why I inserted the tracker in you and I daresay you're wondering why I would bother to follow you in person and risk detection when I could track your movements in comfort from my own home."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I've been your guardian angel my dear. Plenty of villains – Tuskernini, Moliarty, Ammonia Pine and even my own Fearsome Five had noticed you hanging around with Sleeping Ego here a few times. But Steelbeak was the first to figure out it was not just coincidence. He found you a tough nut to crack didn't he Gosalyn? I bet you still have the scars. You must have been so glad to see your father but if it wasn't for me you would be roast duck."

"What do you mean 'if it wasn't for you'? It was my dad who saved me."

"But he wouldn't have done if I hadn't sent him the whereabouts and plans of the building that you were being kept in. Plus I helped to take down half the guards. He didn't know it was me of course; he thought it was just because that he was a genius that he managed to hack into the F.O.W.L computers.

"But ever since that incident I've realised that you've needed a closer watch on you – I couldn't risk you dying before you grew up to take your place as Dipwing's partner. You're going to be an even better crime fighter than he is now and the only one I want to pit my superior intellect against."

"You mean that the only reason you've been following me is that you don't want anyone to kill me before you have a chance to do so yourself?"

"In a nutshell."

"You're right Negaduck; I am going to be a better crime fighter than my Dad when I'm older. Though it'll be a real shame that you won't be able to see much of it, what with you being in prison and all. I really should be going now though. It was lovely talking to you; let's not do lunch anytime soon." She walked over to Darkwing and hoisted him up onto her shoulder.

"What, you're just going to leave me here tied up?"

"You got it, putting your 'superior intellect' to good use I see. Oh, and we stripped you of all your weapons," she pulled out a list from her pocket, laying Darkwing back down as she did so. "Let me see, items: two wrist knives, three throwing knives, one chainsaw, one flame thrower, one crossbow, thank you very much by the way – it should come in useful sometime, one bazooka, two shotguns, two automatic pistols, twenty grenades, one attack squid and a rubber chicken. The rest I can understand but a rubber chicken?"

He shrugged as much as he could whilst bound to a flagpole. "It was a present from Quackerjack when I got back my position as Public Enemy #1. I figured I'd put a brick in it."

"Well Launchpad took everything, save the rubber chicken, in the Heliquack," she pressed a button on her belt. "He should be here in five minutes. Oh we took off your cufflinks; onyx chainsaws? Very cute."

"I'm glad you liked them," he snarled, "you thought of everything didn't you?"

"Pretty much," she agreed, "and I bet that we still missed something, now I just have one last question." She placed an un-modified arrow in her bow and pulled back the string whilst aiming at Negaduck's throat. "How long does this homing device last?"

"Another six months give or take. Unless you manage to find it and take it out first. Which I doubt." The whir of the Heliquack could be heard over his words.

"Right, well if you are going to follow me in the future, could you please let me know? Though I would appreciate it if you would refrain from following me in the future."

"Are you sure that _Daddy_ would allow that?"

"I'll square it with him," she had to shout now as the Heliquack came into sight. It hovered over the roof and a stretcher was let down from it. She slowly relaxed the string before putting the arrow back in her quiver. She walked over to Darkwing and rolled him into the stretcher, making sure the straps were secure she gave two tugs on the rope. Whilst Darkwing was being hoisted into the aircraft she slipped the harness that had been sent down for her over her head. Again she gave a couple of tugs on the rope and within five minutes she was in the cockpit with Launchpad explaining the situation to him whilst he flew themselves back to the Tower leaving Negaduck on the roof.

Five minutes later he was free. Ten minutes later he was hailing a taxi before snapping the driver's neck and pushing him out into the road. Twenty-three minutes after that he ditched the vehicle and walked into the building that housed his penthouse suite. After taking a shower he crawled into his bed, which had his face printed on the covers, and fell asleep.

**I don't own the film 'Mission Impossible Two' though it came in very handy. The tracker that Negaduck has implanted underneath Gosalyn's arm comes from that film though I have no idea how long it is supposed to last so I used a time frame to suit my own purposes. We're getting near the end now though there is at least one more chapter to come. Please review as I enjoy reading your comments. There are a lot of Darkwing and Negaduck fans out there and I'm pleased that I haven't managed to offend any of you so far. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is the last chapter. I'd like to dedicate this one to Patricia de Lioncourt whose piece 'Where His Loyalty's At' was the inspiration for this story.**

**For the last time (on this story at least) I'd like to say that I do NOT own Darkwing Duck and neither do I own Spooks and its character Malcolm Wynn-Jones.**

Chapter Twelve

His head hurt. Come to think of it everything hurt. But his head hurt most of all. He opened his eyes only to immediately regret it and close them again with a groan. This came to the ears of the red haired teenager seated next to the bed.

"Dad?"

Gosalyn's voice, the voice of the betrayer. He forced open his eyes again and swallowed twice in an effort to get some moisture back into his sore throat.

"Why? Why did you do it Gosalyn?" He tried to catch her eye but was unable to as her face was pointed towards the floor.

"I'm sorry Dad. It was necessary."

He could hardly believe his ears, "_necessary_, knocking me out was _necessary_! Oh well I believe that's all right then."

"Dad please, I really am sorry. But it was the only way I could get Negaduck to talk. I had to know why he's been following me and I couldn't do that if you were there. I tried to get you to go. I really tried Dad. Can't you understand that?"

"No Gosalyn I don't understand," he gazed at her impassively watching the tears roll down her cheeks. He sighed, "But I guess I don't need to. You're my daughter and that means I have to forgive you."

Her head came up. "Really Dad?"

He smiled, "yes, really. But since my absence was _so_ necessary, tell me. Why was Negaduck following my daughter?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay, but I don't think you're going to like it. Well, he said that he's been following me to make sure that I don't die before I'm old enough to become your full time partner."

"Darkwing closed his eyes and said in a faint voice. "He's been following my daughter to make sure she doesn't die," he continued more strongly, "I should be surprised but somehow I'm not." He opened his eyes again and sat up on his pillows. "Go on, I'm sure this charming story hasn't ended, so far you haven't told me anything that would merit knocking me out for." Clearly Gosalyn wasn't quite as forgiven as he said she was.

She swallowed. "Well, in order to keep a better tab on me, when he kidnapped me three years ago he inserted an untraceable tracking device somewhere under my skin.

"WHAT! You mean that for three years he's been able to track you all over St Canard? No wonder he knows where we live," he said conveniently forgetting that Negaduck hadn't needed a tracking device to find out the secret identity of Darkwing Duck.

"Not just St Canard Dad, try the entire world. And…" she paused for a split second before rushing on, "those satellite S.H.U.S.H bases that were blown up. They were all ones that I'd visited. I've been his accomplice without knowing it."

"You mean," roared Darkwing, "that Negaduck has been using _my_ daughter to commit crimes for THREE YEARS."

She nodded miserably.

"I'll ring his neck." He looked across to Gosalyn, "but first we need to get that device out of you. You were right Gosalyn and I'm sorry. You did need to knock me out. Now, have you any idea where that tracker is?"

"No Dad."

"And you are sure that Negaduck gave you no hint or clue at all?"

"I'm positive; all he said was that it should stop transmitting in six months. Give or take."

"Hmm, well we don't want to wait that long if we can possibly help it. I'll have to take you to S.H.U.S.H HQ. Negaduck already knows where it is so we're not giving him a new target. Hopefully they'll be able to find it and take it out." He swung his legs out of bed wincing as he did so. "Before we do anything though I need my coffee. We'll go back to the house first kiddo. It's a shame I took the kitchen here out to make room for my new computer. Er, could you pass me my dressing gown? I'd forgotten how chilly it can get in here."

Gosalyn went to the foot of the bed and picked up the dressing gown that was lying across it before passing it to Darkwing who put it on and stood up gingerly.

As Gosalyn and Drake arrived back at the house Launchpad sprang up from the sofa where he had been dozing.

"DW, you're awake. Er, Gosalyn told me what happened, how're you feeling?"

"Like I've just crashed the Ratcatcher into a wall. It's not pleasant. I was just about to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"No I'm fine DW, though I wouldn't mind something to eat, how about a fry-up?"

Drake shuddered, "You're making that yourself. Just try not to set the fire alarm off again." He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to get the jar of instant coffee. Reaching into the cabinet above his head he brought out his favourite mug and set it beside the jar. Snatching a teaspoon from the draining board he scooped up a full spoon's worth of the brown granules before dropping them into the mug. Then he remembered to fill up the kettle and set it to boil. While that was happening he walked into the hall to see what post had arrived in the two days that he had been unconscious. Flicking through the envelopes and pointedly ignoring any that even looked like they could be a bill he came across one that was yellow with black handwriting on that looked like his own. Hands shaking slightly he opened it to find a sheet of red paper with black computer typed script. He started reading.

Hey Dipwing,

I'm not sure when you'll get this but hopefully I'll be out of hearing range. I'm off for a long holiday so don't think you can come after me and try to kill me again. My ribs couldn't take it.

I never did get around to answering your question – you know the 'why did I never use this information to my advantage' one. Well the answer is… how boring would that be? I could defeat you in seconds and you're the only one in this city worth fighting. Forget the Justice Ducks, without you they're just a bunch of losers. Come to think of it, when they have you they're still a bunch of losers. Anyway I don't fancy getting rid of a halfway decent opponent; I'd just be shooting myself in the foot. So your home and the tower are both safe.

I suppose the brat told you about the tracker and that you'll be off to S.H.U.S.H HQ to get it removed. I won't stop you but do try and stay clear of Dr Bellum will you? I'd hate for Gosalyn to get turned into a turnip or worse. If you think this is a trick so that the tracker isn't removed just remember the time that you turned into me through that do-hickey of hers. Personally I don't think that woman is sane. Oh, the tracker is in Gosalyn's left arm. You'll have to find the exact location yourself; I don't want to make it too easy for you.

Well I'd better start packing my bags, time waits for no duck. See you next crime,

Negaduck

Darkwing stared at the paper in shock, he hadn't been aware that Negaduck actually had any scruples. Well, he wasn't about to start yelling himself hoarse over the fact that Negaduck was audacious enough to actually send a letter to his house, but his was rather annoyed about it. In addition he also couldn't believe that Negaduck had willingly parted with so much information. Of course that didn't mean that he trusted it. He made a mental note to ask S.H.U.S.H. to check Gosalyn's right arm first.

"Dad, your coffee's ready."

"Coming Gosalyn," he folded up the letter and put it back into its envelope before putting that in his dressing gown pocket. Then he walked to the kitchen to drink his coffee.

Three cups of coffee, a shower and a quick change of apparel later, Darkwing, Quiverwing and Launchpad were in the Thunderquack heading for S.H.U.S.H central.

"So you think that they'll be able to get the tracker out of me then?"

"Well, they do have some of the greatest scientists in the world working for them. And the craziest," he added under his breath. "They'll probably bring in their senior technical officer. Negaduck can't be the only one with access to this sort of technology and it's too advanced for him to have developed on his own. He's a chemistry expert not an electronics whiz kid. I'd bet my fortune that he stole it."

"I never bet against a surety – hey, you have a _fortune_?"

Darkwing must have become very deaf all of a sudden as he ignored Quiverwing's question and spoke instead to Launchpad. "Looks like we're almost there. Er, do you think you'll be able to land properly for once?"

"No problem DW, I've been practising."

"Oh yes? Somehow that doesn't make me feel any safer."

However he was pleasantly surprised. Aside from one small bump he wouldn't have guessed that it was Launchpad who had been piloting. As they walked into the building Darkwing rubbed his left hand as it was sporting a fierce red mark from where Quiverwing had pinched him to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

Director J Gander had had a quiet day; Agent Grizzlekoff was training (aka torturing) some new recruits. This had left the Director some free time to catch up on some of the red tape clogged paperwork. Five hours after starting he had decided that their only useful purpose was serving as pillows for one very tired Director. It was a shame that his nap didn't last very long.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the serrated edge on the tape dispenser of crime, I am Darkwing Duck!" Never mind that he didn't know what the 'tape dispenser of crime' looked like, it just sounded impressive. And oddly appropriate too he thought as he gazed at the stacks of paper in front of him.

"Ah Darkwing, what brings you here?" asked J. Gander sounding as if he hadn't just been asleep on a pile of Agent post mission reports.

"It's my trainee Quiverwing," stated Darkwing, moving away from in front of her as he spoke. "A member of the Fearsome Five inserted a tracking device somewhere under her skin. I need S.H.U.S.H to get it out for me."

"I see, do you know which Fearsome Five member was involved?"

"Ye…"

"No," said Darkwing firmly, shooting a warning glance at Launchpad. "No we haven't any firm idea who it is; this sort of thing is more Megavolt's expertise though."

"Right, well Dr Sara Bellum,"

"No. Another person please J. Gander. Please, anyone other than that woman. She caused me to be turned into Negaduck!"

"Ahem, well I suppose that we can manage that seeing as Dr Bellum is away on holiday at the moment, which was what I was trying to tell you."

Darkwing's face flushed red as he muttered something incoherent and looked down at his feet.

"But this is a serious matter if one of the Fearsome Five has managed to put a tracker in you. Do you have any idea how long you have had it Quiverwing?"

"Just over three years. Apparently it should run out in six months or so and is only capable of being traced by one computer."

"Well I'm no expert, I think I'll escort you down to the labs and get Nigel, our Senior Technical Officer to have a look at you." He pressed a button on his desk. "Nigel could you go to lab one please. I need you to search for an alien tracker in one of our most valued external operatives."

"No problems Guv'nor. I'll be right there."

J. Gander turned away from his desk and waved Quiverwing through the door, "Nigel is top of his field, if he can't track down this tracker no one can." He followed Quiverwing out the door leading Launchpad and leaving Darkwing to bring up the rear.

As he led them through the corridors J. Gander spoke to Quiverwing, "It's very pleasant to see you here again miss even if it is under such grave circumstances. I take it that the person responsible for this is the same person who was responsible for the bombings of the S.H.U.S.H bases."

She looked at her feet, "yes."

"My dear, it's not your fault. You didn't know that Negaduck had put a tracker in you. I presume that you were unconscious at the time."

She quickly looked up, "how did you know?"

"Of all the Fearsome Five he is most likely to want S.H.U.S.H destroyed. Plus you have just told me so. Would you like to tell me about it my dear?"

"No, that's okay; I've already talked to my Dad about it."

"Of course, ah right, here we are then," he turned to Launchpad and Darkwing, "I'm sure Nigel will be waiting for us inside."

Inside they found it just as he had said. Nigel came forward.

"Hi, I'm Nigel Banning Senior Technical Officer, pleased to make your acquaintance. Who will I be checking this tracker for then?"

"That'll be me, Quiverwing Quack, pleased to meet you."

"I have reason to suspect that it's in her right arm," put in Darkwing, unhappy at being so far ignored.

"Ta mate, well I'll just run this probe over you. It's fantastic, picks up any type of tracker even those made to be undetectable. Hmm it isn't picking anything up. You sure it was the right arm mate?"

"Well it could have been the left," mumbled Darkwing. A beeping noise soon confirmed his words.

"Ha-ha got it. Hmm seems to be just under the surface. Well I can get this out myself; I'll just get a local anaesthetic to give you." He walked over to a cupboard and took out a hypodermic needle and syringe along with a 5ml vial. He took the syringe from its sterilised packaging. After filling it and getting rid of any air bubbles he approached Quiverwing, "Right, you should just feel a small scratch."

She gave a small gasp as the needle went in.

"Are you okay Quiverwing? Did that hurt at all?"

"I'm fine Dad, stop worrying."

"Well that should take effect in two-three minutes. If you'd like to lie down on this table and then we'll have it taken out in a jiffy. No problem at all."

And it wasn't a problem, well not if you discount Darkwing Duck turning white and fainting half way through. Everyone else ignored him.

"Right, what do we want to do with this little chap? I must say that it looks rather well made. Probably a Wynn-Jones."

"Can I keep it? I've got a few plans for it." Quiverwing said as she sat up, now sporting a white, neatly made bandage.

"Of course, let me know what happens. Now are you feeling better Darkwing?"

"100 J. Gander. Now I think its time that we all went home."

"I'll put that tracker into a vial for you. Come down here again sometime, we don't get a lot of visitors. For some reason they all go to see Dr Bellum and her bevy of scientists. Of course they have a decent budget to work with and spend it making a lot of flashy equipment that turns out to be a complete disaster. A few extra grand wouldn't go amiss down here Guv'nor."

"And on that note we'll leave you to your work." He led the three crime fighters out the door.

"It could just be a thousand," Nigel called at their retreating backs. "Ah well better luck next time." He went over to the phone and dialled an outside line, "I'd like to speak with Malcolm Wynn-Jones please, ah Malcolm? Have you lost anything lately?"

They were back at the house; Launchpad had stayed in the tower to work on the vehicles and Drake and Gosalyn were sitting on the sofa flicking though the channels on TV.

"Dad, I think it's time you told me all about your trip to Negaduck's universe and about this other Gosalyn you were going to abandon me for."

Drake sighed, "You're right Gosalyn. Where to begin though? Well, you have to understand that the Negaverse is nothing like this universe; the Launchpad there is insane, Tank is polite and Honker is a blood thirsty psychopath. And, well you already know what Negaduck is like.

"NegaGosalyn, I'll call her that for clarity's sake, was – is nothing like you. You're a survivor; I think it's all that spirit in you. If Negaduck was your guardian you'd give him the run around or else turn into a master criminal. But NegaGosalyn, well the best word that describes her is sweet. I _couldn't _leave her to Negaduck Gosalyn. I knew you would be able to cope, I had no idea if she would."

"So what changed?"

"The Friendly Four – Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator and Megavolt. They rescued me from the NegaMuddlefoots and NegaLaunchpad and in return I taught them how to be crime fighters – Darkwing's Ducks. They defeated the NegaMuddlefoots and NegaLaunchpad while I went off after Negaduck into the portal between the universes. I knew that I was leaving her with four people who would look after her."

Gosalyn stayed silent taking in all the information. Finally she spoke.

"I don't think you were right you know. I don't think I would have been able to cope had you gone. I'd lost my parents and my grandfather. I couldn't have been able to stand losing you. I still couldn't. Don't ever leave me Dad."

Darkwing's eyes were misty as he gazed at his daughter. "Gosalyn, I love you, I promise that the only way I'm ever going to leave you is kicking and screaming. Agreed?"

She smiled shakily, "agreed."

"Well after this touching father-daughter scene how about you telling me what you're going to do with that tracker?"

"Well I thought that I could plant it on one of the Fearsome Five and have Negaduck follow them for a change. It won't fool him for long but it won't be me. What do you think?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "I think it's a great idea." He flicked on the news channel.

"And news just in, Quackerjack has just been spotted at the Rocking Horse toy shop."

Drake and Gosalyn looked at each other and then said in unison, "Let's get dangerous."

**Well that's it Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has been reading this story and a very big thank you to my reviewers. I'm now taking a break from writing Darkwing Duck and returning to Jekyll and Hyde for a while. I do have plenty of ideas for more Darkwing Duck fics so I will be back. In fact here is a sneak preview of my next DW work.**

**10:53 pm, 8****th**** October 1980. It would be a date he wouldn't ever forget. A date memorable for being the date of his parent's death; shot down in the street by the lackey of a rival gang leader. Shot down right in front of him. Three should have died that night and three did die; but not the right three. A moment's pity entered into the heart of their attacker as he gazed into Drake Mallard's innocent eyes. He dropped his gun and turned around to walk away. That was all the time it took for ten year old Drake to pick up his father's gun and send a bullet into the back of Steelbeak.**


End file.
